


Freestyle Falling

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: v Canonverse Collection v [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Dream Sequence, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) Is Not Okay, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is actually good with words this time, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mic drop, Monthly Klance Prompts August 2020, Pick-Up Lines, Rap Battles, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: Lance is eager to participate in the Clear-day festivities tomorrow, one being a freestyle rap contest. After literally performing his lyrics in his sleep, a new challenger arrives in his dream to shake up his sense of readiness...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: v Canonverse Collection v [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Freestyle Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Had way too much fun writing this!  
> The track Lance raps to is [Heliospace- Sick Headspace...](https://youtu.be/J8ghtevoETg)  
> On Youtube
> 
> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/teal_rainbeau/)  
> 

Lance was excited for the second-annual Clear Day. All the booths, the chance to win a now-official Purple Lion…that was all fine and dandy.

But _this year_ he was gonna win a free-styling contest. He had his ego primed and his nerves at bay. For now. Sleepy time after sipping an ancient Olkarion sleep aid. As he laid on his back with his arms in rested angles behind his head, sleep overcame him as quickly as his alternate universe…

_-_-_-_-_

Lance stepped to the stage and got into the zone, making sure to channel the edge and tone of rappers past. The spotlight washed the stage in a celebratory glow of sapphire, maroon, and violet. He waited until the host of the contest presented him as their new, and sole, contestant. The music cued to something swimming with a mid-tempo beat and a one-key piano tone.

He projected his voice with a little extra rasp.

My days growing up

Singing in a mop handle

I’m all grown up now, and

No one can hold a candle

To my mad freestyle, my crazy rapscallion

Rhymes that flow like honey or the

Stomp of a stallion. 

And I make it my business just to let people know

That this former Blue Paladin is the star of the show…

The music slipped into a decrescendo until the arena was silent, save for some audience member protests.

“Hey! What gives?” Lance cried in a high pitch whine with his arms squared and fists balled in a tizzy. But the alien with four arms nodded his head and continued his switcheroo of wire manipulation, pointing his head to the far right of the stage.

Suddenly, the crowds rose and cheered like an ocean wave in the swells of a storm.

“Looks like we got a new champion!” The announcer’s voice boomed.

_“It’s the Red Paladin!”_

“What the?” Lance’s mouth twisted into a surprised square with eyes scrunched into a confused spiral.

Right there on stage was Keith Kogane, dressed in his red Garrison uniform opposite Lance’s blue. Why was he on stage? Did Hunk or Pidge ambush him into a bet? Did he _really_ want to humiliate himself like this?

“Keith, I really shouldn’t tell you what to do with your life…”

“Then _don’t_ , Lance.” He stated before grinning and looking back to the technician. “It’s alright. You can start it again.”

Lance detected something in those eyes similar to molten amethyst in the midst of transformation. Nothing about it phased him initially.

Until he started freestyling with the smoothness of a poet and the cool of a Zen Master.

Why am I up here?

Shiro said it would be fun

I’ll spew a couple lines

And I guess I will be done

But you still look at me

Like I have nothing to say

What’s the matter Sharpshooter?

Am I standing in your way? 

Keith ended with the flirtiest smile that Lance has ever witnessed. And _why on Earth was he flirting with him during a declaration of war?_ But now he was weak to his double-summons, and his smile borne like a shark ready to devour. The crowd’s cheers swelled the air.

Not so fast, Samurai

This game has just started

You do understand

This is not for faint-hearted

Pretty boys who command by

Balling up their fists?

Or handsome guys who rule

With a “flick of a wrist”?

Keith finished with a satisfied arm cross. An aural confetti of “oh”s filled the audience.

Lance gasped and darted towards him, orating harshly until catching something crucial that Keith said and softening his tone in the last two lines.

How frickin dare you!

Spread rumors and lies.

But wait a minute, did you just say

That I’m a handsome guy?

Lance stroked his chin with a head tilt and smiled with renewed confidence and flattery.

I _know_ you think I’m handsome

Like the mane of a lion

You can orbit my hemisphere

Like the belt of Orion

Keith choked with a blush burning his cheeks.

What’s the matter, loss of words?

Well now I’m on a role.

Did you make the winning team?

Cuz’ you got me screaming “Goal!”

Keith "retaliated" with a squeakier catch in his voice

Okay, you made your point!

This is not the time to flirt…

But a little bit of flattery

Doesn’t seem to hurt

You’re like the full moon

And your presence makes me howl

All your lovely facial features

Including that sour scowl

But it’s all your Keithiness

_Que invite la calma_

_Porque tengo su Corazon_

_Adentro de mi Alma_

Once again, the music ceased, and the aliens began scratching their head and indulging in stumped hums. Veronica climbed the stage and swiftly took the microphone away from a star-struck Keith.

“My brother’s saying that his…all _this,_ ” She showcased Keith’s entire height with her arms, “calms him because the Red Paladin’s heart is inside of _his_ soul…”

Aliens and humans of all backgrounds cooed and sighed, finishing with a resounding cheer.

Lance strolled up to Keith, who regained his senses and swallowed. “I think this is the moment for, what they call, a mic drop.” He whispered to the Red Paladin with a wink as the mechanism hit the floor with a thud.

_-_-_-_-_

Keith jolted upright, out of breath yet not for a loss of questions. _Why_ would he dream about Lance that way? And why wasn't he himself that coherent in his waking life? Was this some weird sense of subconscious hijacking or something?

He swiveled until his feet touched the ground and carried him to his bedroom door. Clearly, he needed a glass of water to cool his nerves, the bizarre frames of his dreams echoing in his ears and pixelating his brain.

_-_-_-_-_

“Keith!”

Lance was marching towards him in the pair of Altean pajamas he had for the past three years, hand combing his own mussed hair fretfully.

Keith couldn’t wait to tell him about tonight.

“Rough night?” the other man asked.

“Could say that.” Keith uttered sleepily.

“Wait… Did you have some of that Olkarion potion before bedtime again?” Lance questioned with an accusing lilt to his tone.

“Yeah… but that’s not what’s keeping me up. "Weird dream...”

“Same...”

They folded their arms, both anxious to whet their throats with a confession. Soon their voices blended in unison. Different wording but similar message: _I had the same dream you had_. They arched away from each other with reflections of shrunken pupils and mouths ajar.

“Noooooooo…was there a rap battle where I ended up victorious because of my flawless poetic skills?” Lance threw out in spite of his shock.

Keith deadpanned with the deepest blush he ever saw, “Yes, Lance.” His eyes soften, “But seriously, are we _really_ that connected now? That we just have the same dreams?”

“I _really_ hope this doesn’t get to be a habit, because some of my dreams are _pretty_ top secret...”

They jolted until their eyes locked on the owl-platypus alien glaring at them with his hands on his hips.

“And until you both come to your senses, there will be an infinite amount of realities continuing to play out like an old movie reel!” And Slav turned his back with a sassy stroll, nonchalantly floating down the corridor.

The two boys shared a more blank look this time, muttering how utterly _weird_ that guy was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Monthly Klance's August Prompt: Pick-up If you want to participate in this event or future ones, here is more information on their [Tumblr](https://monthlyklance.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/monthlyklance/).
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
